House of Silvacce
The House of Silvacce is an elven noble house of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas that came to power during the Burning Crusade. Loyal to the New Horde, it has allowed non-elves to become part of its workings. History :Most of this is in reference to the time frame of the Blood Elves joining the Horde, however there is recognized time and influence of the House in Alliance affairs, such as when the House was minor in the noble sense. I’ve written this to the best of my memory from the formation of the house through its various leaders and changes. I apologize in advance if I miss a fact and encourage each to correct me as needed. This will be presented in three parts. ::- Seneschal Khyrza Embersong, when presenting the house history. *House Silvacce History: Vladimyr Silvacce *House Silvacce History: Malacrux Veilsworn-Silvacce *House Silvacce History: Khyrza Embersong =Offices and Duties= ---- This is the structure for the House. The divisions do not limit based on class, save perhaps the Magisterium. Please note that a mage, for example, could align himself in the Protectorate and become a Legionnaire. He may visit the Magisterium to study, but his 'job' or 'role' is that of the military. Once a retainer knows where they want to be placed, they must contact the Councilor of the division. Phoenix (Haedrian Silvacce) This is a position in the House occupied only during times of great strife or need. Always occupied by a Blood Silvacce, the Phoenix is an activated position that works to bring the House through a crisis, then is decommissioned when the crisis is over. While in power, the Phoenix is the single most powerful person in the house and is responsible for everything that occurs within his or her House, and everything House members do anywhere in the two worlds. The Council of the House activates this position to a predetermined Blood Silvacce through a majority vote with the understanding that if they abuse the activation of the Phoenix for personal gain over House stability, retribution will fall on the Council. Once the Phoenix determines that stability has been reached, he or she willingly steps down. Any Phoenix that attempts to retain power beyond their required service will be removed by the Archons. STATUS: INACTIVE Seneschal (Khyrza Embersong) The Seneschal is the leader of the House. He or she oversees the Council, serves as the ‘face’ of the House when dealing with City politics, and ultimately has the final decision in what direction the House moves. The position is determined through succession, with the outgoing Seneschal naming his or her replacement. Normally this is a well-known decision as a wise Seneschal understands that there should be a balance of harmony and firm leadership between him or herself and the Council. The Seneschal receives petitions, complaints, and news via communication with the Council. It is up to the Council to determine which petitions, complaints, and news travels to Seneschal, hence the need for both respect and accountability between the Seneschal and the Council. The position carries with it a great deal of influence and esteem. The Archons answer directly to the Seneschal and the wise remember that when dealing with the Seneschal. Vizier (Xaelth Duskslicer) The Vizier serves as a personal adviser to the Seneschal. His title grants him the same political standing as a Council member, and the ability to speak for the Seneschal. This recognized aspect of his position thereby grants the Vizier an elevated rank over the Council when the Seneschal (and Phoenix) is not present. Should the Seneschal (and Phoenix) be present, the Vizier is considered a part of the Council. Should the Archons be needed and the Seneschal is not present, the Vizier can temporarily command the Archons, however, it should be understood that the Archons may have overriding orders from the Seneschal and will always adhere to those before the wishes of the Vizier. While the title implies a more intimate connection, it is not a requirement but more a reflection of the ways of noblesse oblige. This position is granted by the Seneschal, and can be removed at the Seneschal's wish. Council of House Silvacce The Council is comprised of the Heads of the different divisions of the House, called Councilor when spoken of in general terms. They are responsible for the running of their individual divisions and most work together at times on larger issues. While each Councilor is expected to be able to manage their division, there are times when larger House issues force the Council to meet and come to a majority decision. Matters should be handled first and foremost by the Council. If they are unable to resolve it, the matter gets shunted to the Seneschal. The Council can convene without the Seneschal, though to do so without notifying her or the Lord-Consort would be seen as suspicious. Decisions made by the Council will be upheld unless they appear to be in direct conflict with the goals and health of the House, as determined by the Seneschal (or Phoenix). The Council is the only body of power that can activate the Phoenix, but it must be through a majority rule. Once activated, they relinquish decision-making to the Phoenix until the matter is resolved and the Phoenix is decommissioned. Councilor Protectorate: Commander Sinithil Ashbough Judicature: Chancellor Nicodemas Sunskimmer Magisterium: Magistrix OPEN Archons: Archon-General Goriyus Grimkazzen Quicksilver: Lord-Ranger Haedrian Silvacce At first glance, it may seem that the divisions of the House leave little room for decision making in terms of a member’s role. This is not the case, however. Just because a member is a mage, they are not immediately confined to the Magisterium. Indeed, if said mage were more inclined to practice his or her art in terms of warfare, then he or she would be a member of the Protectorate. However, he or she still has the ability to study within the Magisterium, and perhaps even take on pupils for the study of the arcane and warfare. The Magisterium The Magister (or Magistrix if female) is the highest-ranking magic user within the House. He or she oversees the acquisition, study, and storage of all things arcane, (the Silvacce vaults are under his care), as well as attends to the education of others. This does not mean that the Magister is officially the only educator of the arcane, but merely the overseer. Immediate magical concerns should be dealt with by the Magister and who he deems competent. For example, the Magister may receive word of an artifact off the Tranquil Shore. It will be his job to organize the unit needed to retrieve it, from fellow magic users to any military personnel that might be needed to subdue hostiles. If there is a question about the arcane of any sort, the Magister is the person to ask. As a whole, the Magisterium works to not only catalog and teach, but also to research and invent. They work with the House’s Spellbreakers to protect the vaults. One’s work within the Magisterium can range from teacher to researcher to inventor. The Judicature The Chancellor finds him/herself in a most interesting of positions. Out of all the Councilors, the Chancellor has the most political sway. He or she is the highest ranking diplomat within the House, and is often the ‘face of Silvacce’ at Horde events. It is imperative that the Chancellor understand the Seneschal’s desires for the House in terms of relationships with others, be they political groupings or entire races. The Chancellor must be familiar with the customs and beliefs of other groups, as well as sensitive to potential areas of conflict. For example, if the Seneschal wishes to establish contact and formulate a potential alliance with an Orc clan, it is the Chancellor’s job to provide the Seneschal with all of the tools and knowledge essential for making that alliance a success. The Chancellor has the ability to appoint Consuls, (individuals assigned to particular cities or groups) based on need and petitions. In the event of the Seneschal not being able to serve as judge, the Chancellor may also take on this role. As a whole, members of the Judicature work to increase and maintain diplomatic relationships with members of the Horde, from the capitols to smaller organizations. They are lawyers, strategists, and historians. Their focus should be on serving the best interests of the House, followed by balancing the other members of the Horde. When minor conflicts arise, either between House members or external individuals, those of the Judicature should work to mediate the situation. If they cannot, it goes to the Chancellor. Overall, members of the Judicature are typically well-versed in politics, culture, and etiquette. The Protectorate The Commander is the highest ranking military position within the House. The position takes a rounded approach with the focus on maintaining the Silvacce forces at a high standard to be prepared for any attacks, running drills for the troops, and leading them out into the field for battle. The Commander personally trains the armed forces, both newcomers and old hats to ensure their quality. He typically avoids dealing with the politicians, though when the Council is convened he or she is expected to be in attendance. The Commander is responsible for his troops in all ways, from training to discipline. The burden of accountability falls on his shoulders and thusly, shortcomings within the Protectorate are often handled swiftly and at his discretion. Should a member of the Protectorate commit a punishable crime that is determined to be a high crime, such as treason, sentencing of punishment falls on the Seneschal, rather than on the Commander. All members of the Protectorate are expected to defend the House, its members, and its interests. The following ranks are given to give players an idea of how a rank structure might look if they join. The Knight ranks are for Blood Knights/Paladins only. Lieutenant/Knight Lord Preferring not to call Lieutenants the second-in-command of the Army, a Lieutenant is however closely trusted by the Commander. The Commander and any Lieutenants form a war council where they discuss military tactics and how to put them into place. On a battlefield, those holding this position would be found leading the main force or the vanguard, or at the Commander’s side. Not necessarily long-standing members of the Army fill this role, but instead those who the Commander believes are irreplaceable will call themselves Lieutenants. A Lieutenant is entitled to a small squat room at the front entrance of the main two-story complex in the center of the compound, or which there are a few currently unoccupied, unless possessing a house or abode on the estate. Legionnaire/Knight Master A Legionnaire is above the general collective in the Army. They have proven themselves in battle, or continually in training drills to be supremely efficient with combat and discipline. They are respected by the general collective, being honored on their promotion. Legionnaires may live in the barracks with the majority of the Army. They are not given positions of comfort within the barracks, to maintain incentive to perform at their high standard they have proven they can live up to. Soldier/Knight This position is the standard entrance level. At any point the Commander can promote a soldier (any class other than blood knight) or knight (blood knight) to a higher level. Until the Commander places a character, they would be considered in this rank within the army. The Quicksilver Those that are called Rangers are a separate portion of the Protectorate. Lead by the Lord-Ranger, the band is comprised of rangers, druids, and shamans who feel that their calling is bound to the wind and wild. While it is understood that the Quicksilver are a part of the Protectorate, they are not typically used in large sorties. Instead, they are best used for swift, silent strokes against the flanks along with the incorporation of the natural world. Ranking within the Quicksilver is determined via the Lord-Ranger, and is typically only truly understood by other rangers. Therefore, in social gatherings, it is safest for an outsider to use a Quicksilver’s courtly rank as a means of address. The Lord-Ranger serves in status equal to the Commander in terms of rank, but defers to the Commander in all military matters. It is the Lord-Ranger’s responsibility to work with the Commander to bring about success in campaigns, while also serving to protect the land (both Silvacce and Horde interests) from the damages of the Scourge, Burning Legion, and general pest (animal or racial) infestation and destruction. Should the Commander ever be unable to fulfill his duty, the Lord-Ranger will take control of the Protectorate until he/she returns, or a new Commander is appointed by the Seneschal. The Archons Archons are the Seneschal’s (and Phoenix’s) Judgment, Will, Investigator, and Executioner, and means to keep treachery at bay. Originally formed from redeemed Death Knights, the position has expanded to include the living as well. Only a select few are chosen to serve as Archons for the burden they bear is one that most are unwilling to carry. Frequently viewed with a measure of fear and respect, when the Archons are called in, it is best to stand aside. In addition to the roles of Judgment, Will, Investigator, and Executioner of the Seneschal, they also serve as an elite guard for the Seneschal (and Phoenix) and whomever is deemed in need of such. Because of their duality in purpose, they are a part of the Protectorate and the Archon-General (who serves as a voice for the Archons) is expected to work with the Commander, however, the Commander cannot assume control of the Archons in any way. =OOC Information= ---- House Silvacce is a medium to heavy roleplay guild on the Moon Guard sever. One of Moon Guard's first and oldest House-Style guilds, House Silvacce strives to maintain a fully functioning Noble House of Silvermoon. Opening its gates to all members of the Horde, from nobility to those that pride themselves on being of a less than savory nature, the silver-voiced Silvacce look to continue on their rise throughout the tenuous and ever-changing Horde through mingling politics, intrigue, and a dash of espionage and manipulation. To achieve this, we employ unique roleplay opportunities for all of our members, detailed below: Offices Offices are held by a select few dedicated members of House Silvacce, who have agreed to take on IC and OOC responsibilities to improve the House Silvacce experience for everyone. Roles All members of House Silvacce take on a player chosen role based on Silvacce's Triad system, which are groups that exist within the House, uniting for a shared responsibility (i.e. resource gathering, learning) or to further a number of RP agendas (i.e. defence, diplomacy. House-Wide Storylines Every House member is encouraged to take part in our guild storylines and plots. These are held regularly, created and directed by the guild Storytellers/Officers and encompass participation from all Offices and Roles. Activity Rule Though our rules on activity have grown more lienient over time, we still encourage all members to maintain regularity both in game, as well as on the forums. Without participation, there cannot be roleplay! Because House Silvacce relies heavily on RP storylines and interactions, we are interested in gathering active players who can be with us from the beginning of a plot and all the way through to its end, and beyond. Frequently checking the forums for News, Events, RP storyline details, and other information is the BEST way to get yourself caught up with the goings-on of House Silvacce, as well as take part in unique out of game IC and OOC expriences! References Adapted from the House Silvacce Guild Website for fair use. Silvacce Silvacce Silvacce Silvacce Silvacce Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes